Harry Primero
by Loredi
Summary: Harry es el príncipe que Inglaterra  no  deseaba. Y, definitivamente, también es el hombre que Draco  no  deseaba. Universo alterno.


**Harry Primero **

**Prólogo**

_Presentando al príncipe que Inglaterra (no) deseaba._

Henry Charles Albert David Mountbatten-Windsor. Harry, para los amigos. A veces, Harry se preguntaba para qué le servían tantos nombres. (Otras veces, ni se acordaba que los tenía.) Como si alguien, sin contar en las ceremonias protocolares, le fuera a llamar por todos.

Ya se imaginaba. Una novia, en pleno momento de apogeo diciéndole al más puro estilo telenovelesco: _Henry Charles Albert David… __¡te amo!_ Ugh. Qué asco.

Henry Charles Albert David Mountbatten-Windsor. Harry, para los amigos. Príncipe Harry, para la prensa. Harry "El Revoltoso", para la prensa sensacionalista 'métanse-sus-noticias-por-el-culo. Muchas gracias'.

Por principio general odiaba ser el príncipe de Inglaterra. Bueno, por principio general odiaba su vida y hacía todo lo posible por ponerla de cabeza, para ver si así le agradaba un poquito más. Pero mientras más le acomodaba a él, más parecía desagradarle al resto de su familia.

—La puta que los parió, metan un gol, ¡jugadores de mierda!

Severus Snape, encargado de su "entrenamiento" durante el verano, entró cual huracán por la puerta, para apagarle la televisión. "¿Entrenamiento?", gruñó Harry en cuanto se enteró. "No soy un puto perro." Eso le valió para que le pusieran al más estricto "entrenador" de todos.

—¿Alguna vez, su alteza real – Harry rodó los ojos ante el apelativo que tanto odiaba—, ha pensado en portarse como el príncipe que algún día, Dios no lo quiera, podría ascender al trono de Inglaterra? —amonestó el hombre, empujando con la punta del pie una camiseta sudada que Harry había dejado tirada sobre el piso.

—Mire usted… —"murciélago zombie", le llamaba en su interior— yo me porto como el príncipe que ningún día, Dios lo quiera, llegará al trono. Afortunadamente, hay dos antes en la fila para que les den por el culo. El control remoto – extendió la mano.

—¡Pero qué…!

El hombre no pudo terminar su oración, porque Harry le quitó el control remoto y encendió la tele de nuevo. El sonido estéreo de la mejor calidad llenó la habitación de los ruidos del partido.

—Chelsea contra Manchester United, ¿_capici_?

Empezó a batir los brazos, para sacarla de la habitación. Pero Snape no se movió, así que Harry tuvo que emplear medidas drásticas.

Comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

— ¡De todas las vulgaridades…! —siseó Snape, frotándose el puente de la nariz y girándose hacia la puerta inmediatamente.

—¡Y que nadie más entre! —gritó Harry, terminando de sacarse los pantalones – Que quiero ver este partido en paz, carajo —Y tiró la prenda hacia Snape, quien lo asesinó con la mirada antes de azotar la puerta.

—¡Tanto desperdicio de oxígeno! —Escuchó del otro lado de la pared— ¡El príncipe James oirá la clase de engendro que tiene por mocoso!

—Pero el príncipe James se va a enterar —arremedó Harry, rascándose el ombligo—. Que se entere el cabrón, a ver si así se entera que sigo vivo, el joputa – murmuró para sí.

Pronto estuvo otra vez tirado sobre el sillón, gritándoles a los jugadores, al entrenador, al portero, al estadio y a un montón de cosas inanimadas más que no podían oírle pero que servían para desquitarse.

El peor enemigo de Harry no tenía madre. Literalmente. Se llamaba "The Sun" y era el periódico sensacionalista y amarillista más leído de Inglaterra. De los más cabrones que conocía y, lo peor, sin un rostro al que pudiera responderle con un puñetazo.

Era cosa de que por lo menos una vez al mes, Harry se levantaba, extendía la mano, abría un ojo, leía el titular del dichoso periódico y se metía bajo las sábanas otra vez.

"Hijos de su remilputa", gemía, tapado hasta las orejas. "¿Cómo se enteran de todo?"

Siempre era la misma: sacaban alguna tontería que hacía que a Harry le hirvieran las venas; porque eran cosas _personales_, que preferiblemente quería mantener personales para _su_ persona y no personales para _cada_ persona del puto reino.

Algunas veces no era tan malo. La noticia se esparcía por acá y por allá pero al poco rato perdía la atención. James, entonces, a la hora de la cena, levantaba la vista ligeramente, le veía a los ojos, inhalaba y exhalaba cuatro veces y volvía a la comida. Ni una palabra. Eso quería decir que Harry no la había cagado (o sí la había cagado, pero tenía un remedio que costaba una cantidad de libras más o menos razonable).

Pero había veces en que no sólo era malo. Era malísimo. Era el acabose. Era una visita segura de su ocupada abuela, ya quisiera él que para saludarlo, no. Era una visita protocolaria, con toda su corte de honor, para despellejarlo vivo. (Su abuela tenía esa capacidad para insultar de muerte sin muchas palabras, como toda una señora.)

Sólo iba para mirarlo con esa cara de "tu madre no debía haberte parido".

Y vaya que Harry conocía esa mirada. Había obligado a su abuela a ponerla consecutivamente más veces que ningún otro miembro de la realeza (excepto, tal vez, Sirius). Le hubiera gustado bromear con alguien y decir "venga ya, ¡me tienen que dar un premio al más cabrón de la familia!", pero, desafortunadamente, su familia no era de esas que hacían bromas, ni mucho menos de las que se tomaban una a bien.

**Primer acto. Marihuana. ****  
><strong>(_O de cómo el príncipe Harry descubrió que para ser un rebelde sin causa no necesitaba machacar su cerebro._)

—Permíteme ser la primera en decirlo, ¿quieres? —pidió Hermione, una amiga que había conocido trabajando de camarera en un bar, mientras leía el periódico que el mismo Harry le había dado.

—No me jodas, vete a la mierda —gruñó Harry, después gimió y finalmente se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Ha metido su real patita hasta el fondo del real hoyo, su alteza —Hermione parecía _realmente _divertida.

—¡QUE TE JODAN! —gritó Harry, levantándose para caminar en círculos por el jardín de su mansión— Me van a matar. No, me van a torturar y luego me van a matar. No… me van a hacer redactar un perdón para desplegarlo en los diarios, luego me van a torturar y luego me van a matar.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —Hermione levantó las cejas. Parecía bastante decepcionada— Por un momento pensé que era cosa del periódico. Ni siquiera presentan pruebas, sólo… comentan.

Harry la miró alarmado. Un "comentario" bastaba para que el Príncipe James, menos conocido como El Castigador y más conocido como su Padre, interviniera, investigara y… confirmara.

—Fue nada más un par de veces… no es para tanto. Todos lo hacen a mi edad —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y tirándose sobre una silla.

—Pero es que tú no eres todos, Harry. Tú eres un príncipe…

Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

—Como si necesitara que alguien me regañara ahora, Herm. Mejor dime algo sabio para salvar esta cagada antes de que tengas que asistir al real funeral de mi real culo.

—¿Sólo de tu culo? —rió Herm— Es una lástima. Era lo único que me gustaba de ti.

—Jódete —repitió Harry, pero esta vez con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Al final ni su amiga sabelotodo pudo ayudarlo, porque en cuanto su padre leyó el periódico puso el grito en el espacio exterior. Todo pasó justo como lo había pensado: retractación, tortura, muerte temprana.

Fue obligado a ir a una clínica de rehabilitación. (Por una tarde, solamente, pero aun así había sido el escándalo del siglo.) Hasta Flich, uno de los conserjes del castillo que siempre estaba callado, había tenido opinión al respecto.

—A ver si viendo cómo quedan los descerebrados que se drogan entiende —había dicho el hombre, mientras alimentaba a su gata—. Y luego deberían colgarlo por los pulgares, como hacíamos en los viejos tiempos.

—S_u alteza real_ no entendería ni aunque lo apalearan con el entendimiento —había añadido Snape.

Pero Harry no era tan, tan, tan imbécil. (Aunque Hermione se encargara de bromearle sobre lo contrario.) Una visita a la clínica de rehabilitación y había quedado pálido de muerte. Claro, que no lo había dejado notar mucho, incluso había intentado pensar un par de bromas por el camino de regreso a casa, pero no le salió ninguna.

Había visto tanta gente… tanto tipo con historias terribles, con delirios tremendos… con síndromes de abstinencia de esos que-te-cagas-del-miedo-que-dan-sus-ojos. Apenas se quedó solo en su habitación corrió al baño y vomitó lo que había comido en el día.

La siguiente vez que vio al tipo que le vendía las drogas mandó a sus guardaespaldas a apalearlo. Obviamente (y afortunadamente para el principito) eso no salió en las noticias, porque el tipo decidió que no le convenía llamar la atención de la prensa dadas sus "condiciones de trabajo".

Tal vez también intervino un soborno estratosférico de su padrino el Duque de York, Sirius Black, que siempre andaba tras los pasos de su ahijadito. Claro, que Harry nunca se enteraba de quién era el que le andaba salvando el pellejo por todos lados.

**Segundo Acto. El paparazzi. ****  
><strong>(_O de cómo el príncipe Harry descubrió las bondades del sexo gay_)

_LONDRES, Reino Unido, oct. 21, 2004.- El príncipe Harry de Inglaterra, hijo menor de James y la fallecida Lily de Gales, le rompió el labio a un paparazzi durante una pelea que inició cuando le tomaba fotos a la salida de un club nocturno, informó hoy la prensa local._

—Ala, ¿qué nunca se cansan? —gimió Harry, tirando el periódico a la basura con todas sus fuerzas.

Todavía sentía la rabia que le había calentado la cabeza apenas la noche anterior, cuando ese estúpido fotógrafo se había puesto en su camino, a la salida del Pangea, el club nocturno al que solía ir. Solía, en pasado porque ya no pensaba pararse ahí en un rato.

Y el paparazzi no era la mayor razón. Había una razón morena y delgadita que no quería ver en un largo, largo rato. Y no era que no le hubiera gustado lo que la razón morena y delgadita le había hecho, y mucho me nos que no le hubiera gustado lo que _él_ le había hecho a la razón morena y delgadita.

Lo que pasaba es que si a su expediente de príncipe malcriado, rebelde, drogadicto y golpeador de paparazzis se agregaba _sodomita_… bueno, no quería ni imaginarse cómo lo iba a despellejar vivo su abuela.

En lo que quedaba del verano se iba a encerrar en su habitación a ver películas en su sistema de cine en casa y a jugar en su laptop, o con la consola. Iba a evitar todo contacto con el mundo exterior: sólo tenía que cerrar la puerta y mantenerse vivo comiendo lo que tenía en su refrigerador privado. Lo que fuera, hasta que pudiera regresar a la escuela y así estar a salvo de la tentación de volver a…

Tener. Sexo. Gay.

Había sido algo rápido, salvaje e inesperado.

Se había encontrado con ese chico, que parecía bastante inocente (pero por las cosas que hicieron, podía afirmar que era sólo una fachada). El otro estuvo coqueteándole todo el rato y Harry había estado bebiendo desde que llegó así que, llegado un momento, había empezado a seguirle la corriente.

Una cosa había llevado a la otra y habían terminado en un VIP del Pangea –en el VIP de Harry, para ser más específicos– frotándose uno contra el otro, como animales en celo. Pronto, Harry estuvo pegado contra la pared con los pantalones bajados hasta los tobillos y aquel desconocido chupándosela como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Descubrió entonces que con los chicos era así de simple. No era como con las chicas, que tenía que convencerlas y conquistarlas de mil maneras diferentes – y a Harry, tenía que confesarlo, se le acababa la creatividad—. Con aquél chico había sido un "¿vamos al VIP?", y fueron.

Y luego el príncipe se lo cogió contra la misma pared, mientras se besaban, mordían y arañaban cada rincón, hasta terminar. Se limpiaron, salieron y luego cada quién por su parte. Y todo habría estado bastante bien si ese paparazzi no se hubiera puesto en su camino, intentando sacarle fotos, cuando aquel chico desconocido todavía estaba cerca. "Si se entera mi abuela", había temido Harry.

Por eso le había soltado unos cuantos. Por fastidiar _justo_ después de _eso_. En cualquier otra situación Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a los paparazzis siguiéndolo hasta al baño. Ya ni le importaba que quisieran captarlo en cueros en la playa. Ah, pero captarlo en plena labor de descubrimiento sexual era una cosa muy por arriba de todas esas "travesurillas" de los paparazzis y Harry no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Total, que el paparazzi había terminado con la cámara estrellada contra un pómulo y el labio roto.

Como Sirius andaba de viaje, el escándalo no pudo reprimirse y todo terminó con James pagando los gastos médicos del fotógrafo y ofreciéndole una disculpa al nombre de su "impulsivo, pero no malvado" hijo, de su familia, de la realeza y casi hasta del parlamento.

"Seguro que también le pasó saludos de parte de la reina y de los Beatles", pensaba Harry después, casi divertido. "Las cosas que hace esta familia por quedar bien con el pueblo…"

**Intermedio. ****  
><strong>Eton (_O de cómo el Príncipe Harry aprovechó las ventajas de ir a un internado exclusivo para hombres_.)

Harry no sabía por qué la manía de ponerle nombres larguísimos a las cosas. Lo único que lograban era quitar valiosos segundos de vida al pronunciarlos.

_King's College of Our Lady of Eton beside Windsor_ era conocido por el nombre corto de Eton College. Pero para qué hacerlo si la gente común y corriente prefería ser práctica y llamarle simplemente Eton.

Era conocida por ser la escuela para los jóvenes hijos de buenas familias y con enormes probabilidades de ser gobernantes de alto nivel. (O mejor: con grandes probabilidades de ser imbéciles de alto nivel, no cualquier cosa, señores.) Sí, bueno, también iban los miembros de la realeza…

Supuestamente había equidad, igualdad y montón de valores en aquella 'honorable institución'. Pero Harry se encargaba de pasarse los valores por el arco del triunfo. No era el más inteligente de su clase, como su hermano William –el favorito de su padre– había sido. Tampoco era el más creativo en artes y los deportes eran prácticamente lo único que se le daba bien. Aunque todo mundo le había dejado en claro que con los deportes no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

Durante ese año Harry encontró que sí lo llevaban a un lugar _bastante_ interesante: las camas de los chicos gays de su escuela.

¿Qué cómo lo había descubierto? Muy fácil: cuando uno abre sus posibilidades sólo tiene que aprender a reconocer a la gente que también las abrió (las posibilidades).

Fue cuestión de encontrarse con otro compañero gay primero. Y quién más gay que Seamus Finnigan, el hijo de un reconocido empresario irlandés con acento extranjero y culo de modelo. Si, la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza a Harry tras pensar la frase "necesito alguien que sea gay, _ya_" fue "Seamus". Tocó a su habitación, primero con cierto pudor… Tres meses después ya tenía llave y _pudor_ era una palabra que no calificaba en su vocabulario.

Finnigan la chupaba bien. Tenía una boquita privilegiada y sabía decir cosas que no entendía pero que sonaban sexys mientras follaban como conejos sobre su cama. O al lado de la cama, o contra la pared, o en el baño de chicos, o en las duchas, o en el piso.

También fue Finnigan quien le presentó a Colin Creevey. Más bien, le hizo saber que existía Colin y que aparte de ser un enanito bastante molesto, que hablaba mucho y que estaba aficionado a la fotografía, en especial a la fotografía que incluyese a Harry —al punto de que Harry llegó a creer que había tomado fotografías de él hasta cagando, y eso le preocupaba bastantito—, era presidente de un club de fans… _suyo_. Hasta ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de cuán gay podía llegar a ser alguien (¿formar un club de fans para el príncipe de Inglaterra?).

Total, que el chiquito Creevey no la chupaba muy bien. De hecho casi se desmaya la primera vez que vio el miembro de Harry frente a él. De hecho, Harry fue su primer intento de hacer una mamada, que se quedó en intento porque casi se lleva un pedazo de Harry entre sus dientes y el príncipe tuvo que jalarlo de los cabellos hasta que logró salir de esa boca que lo intentaba _devorar_, literalmente.

Pero bueno, siempre tenía un culo que no era como el de Seamus, pero estaba bastante antojable. Bueno, estaba antojable cuando Seamus no estaba y Harry no quería encargarse del problema a mano (siempre prefería trabajar en equipo, eso le habían enseñado desde pequeño, ¿no?).

Al final Finnigan lo cambió por un negrito de apellido tan, tan _común_. A Harry no le dolió que lo cambiara, le dolió que hubiera ganado a ese morenazo de cuerpo de infarto y que de seguro tenía un muy buen… equipamiento. Así que, a falta de otra persona, Colin vino a ocupar el lugar en el regazo (¿o debería decir entrepierna?) de Harry, quien lo recibió con las "posibilidades" muy abiertas.

Fue cuando comprobó que Colin, efectivamente, tomaba fotos de él hasta en el baño (y no en la regadera, sino en el baño, baño) que decidió que era mejor alejarse de ese engendro del demonio.

Colin lloró por semanas, y semanas, dejó de comer y casi se tira de una de las torres de Eton, hasta que Harry fue a perjurarle que podía seguir sacándole fotos (en un momento de desesperación por que no saltara le prometió que también podía sacarle fotos en el baño, que no le importaba, que si quería podía sacarle fotos a su cepillo de dientes –a lo que Colin respondió que eso ya lo había hecho—). Creevey estaba a un paso de tirarse cuando Harry perjuró que podían seguir follando si no saltaba.

Lo que un príncipe tiene que hacer por su pueblo…

En fin, Creevey pasó felizmente por su cama sin mayores problemas o preocupaciones por hermosos y felices – enfaticemos el hecho de que estos adjetivos sólo aplican desde el punto de vista de Colin– meses, hasta que Harry encontró a Cedric.

Encontrar es un decir, que tuvo un encuentro es una frase más apropiada. Se lo encontró en el campo de entrenamiento, haciendo equitación. Y montado en un caballo. Cedric le ponía _tanto_... que Harry decidió montárselo.

Aunque los cálculos le fallaron, porque Cedric era activo, así que el que terminó montado fue él. Peeero, ¿para qué negarlo? Había terminando agarrándole el gusto al asuntito después de unas cuantas sesiones de 'entrenamiento' con Cedric Diggory.

La carita de ángel de este atlético junior lo mantuvo embobado por mucho más tiempo que ninguno de los anteriores. Cedric era todo lo que buscaba: cabello castaño, casi rubio, cuerpo atlético, amaba el deporte como él, era inteligente, era divertido, era popular, era…

Casi igualito a Draco Malfoy.

Eso es lo que pudo notar cuando un día, mientras se escondía con Cedric en un pasillo, después de clases. Harry estaba caliente, y pasaba que Cedric también, así que mientras no estuviera nadie cerca, se estaban echando una manita mutuamente. Ninguno escuchó los pasos ligeros del rubio que cruzaba el pasillo justo en ese momento.

—Oh, vaya, qué interesante situación —pronunció, con su exagerado acento francés y con una mirada maliciosa.

Draco tenía ascendencia francesa e inglesa, y ya que a su gusto eran los países más ricos en historia y cultura del planeta, le daba por enfatizar su acento francés, sobre todo cuando quería ser molesto. Paró unos segundos frente a ellos, alzó una ceja y retomó su camino.

—Regresa a la mierda, Malfoy, ¿no te he mandado allá suficientes veces? —gruñó Harry, casi gritando— Nunca las suficientes —murmuró para sí, recargando su cabeza en el muro de piedra.

Malfoy volteó el rostro hacia ellos y les regaló una sonrisita socarrona.

—Después de ti, "príncipe" —arrastró sus palabras, todavía exagerando el acento francés antes de darse vuelta una vez más y seguir caminando.

A Cedric se le bajó todo el calor en un segundo y se separó de Harry.

—Le va a decir al director, y a la prensa —murmuró, y su rostro pareció ensombrecerse.

Por supuesto, aun para el gay más gay en Eton salir del closet no era una opción. Todos ellos eran fieles a su religión y a su reina, y se esperaba que todos salieran de allí hechos unos hombres de bien que tomaran por esposa a una mujer de bien y que dieran al país hijos de bien.

Todas esas reflexiones las hubiera hecho Harry. Si el encuentro con Malfoy le hubiera bajado la calentura en lugar de subírsela, como había ocurrido.

—Jo-der —y se colgó de Cedric con brazos y piernas y después de un rato logró ponerlo en ambiente otra vez.

Por común acuerdo decidieron correr a la habitación de Cedric, que era la más cercana, y acabar lo que habían empezado.

Más tarde, cuando Harry se ponía los pantalones para irse, se quedó viendo al chico que se arreglaba la ropa del otro lado de la cama. Reflexionó que si hubiera alguna forma de combinar a Seamus con Cedric, Harry lo encontraría bastante atractivo y con gusto se revolcaría con tal espécimen apenas lo tuviera cerca. Tantas veces como pudiera.

Estaba imaginando qué cuerpo y qué _atributos_ tendría esa maravillosa fusión, y agregándole mentalmente el cabello rubio de Colin (si tenía que buscarle algo bueno al niño-pesadilla eso era el cabello). De pronto, sólo por unos segundos, la imagen de Draco Malfoy pasó por su cabeza.

Harry intentó poner un gesto de desagrado en su rostro.

—¿Entonces crees que él…? —comenzó a preguntar Cedric.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió Harry.

"Por supuesto que Draco Malfoy no es guapo."

—¿Pero por qué no, si…?

—Porque no, y punto.

—Está bien, pero…

—No voy a discutir ese tema, no tiene ningún sentido.

Y Harry salió, sin oír la última frase de Cedric.

—¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que no va a soltar la boca sobre lo nuestro?

Harry azotó la puerta.

Las siguientes semanas hubo dos preguntas primordiales en la mente del príncipe Harry:

a) ¿Era malo querer intercambiar fluidos de todo tipo con alguien con quien lo único que había intercambiado jamás eran insultos?

b) ¿Cuánto tardaría en tener a Malfoy de rodillas chupándosela?

Esa última pregunta le traía imágenes que a su vez acarreaban situaciones bastante incómodas para su alteza.

**Sabrosos entremeses **

Como resultado normal de una atracción inmensa, Harry hizo lo que uno hace en esos casos: le dio por molestar _más_ a Draco.

—¿Qué quieres, _príncipe_? —preguntó Draco, con el maldito acento francés y con esa mirada desdeñosa, apenas levantándola de su libro.

"Que te pongas en cuatro arriba de esta misma mesa, _ahora_", pensaba Harry.

—Que dejes de joder con el acentito francés, Malfoy, nadie te cree que todavía tengas algo de francés. El último francés en tu familia vivió hace tres siglos.

Malfoy cerró los puños al tiempo que su libro y se levantó para enfrentarlo.

—_Soy_ cincuenta porciento francés, _principito_. ¿Y tú de qué puedes presumir? ¿De una familia que _robó _el trono de Inglaterra? ¿O de una virginidad que te robó un hombre que monta caballos?

Harry perdió su sonrisa por un momento.

—A la mierda, Malfoy.

—Después de su majestad —respondió Draco, haciendo una pomposa reverencia, para después hacer amago de tirarle el libro por la cabeza.

Y cuando Draco pasó a su lado, empujándolo, Harry aspiró su aroma y sintió escalofríos de pies a cabeza.

—¿Y tu familia, Malfoy, no robó también la nacionalidad inglesa?

Malfoy enrojeció ligeramente, pero no dejó de mirarlo como si mirara a un caracol arrastrarse por el suelo.

—Mi familia no ha robado nada _nunca_. Tenemos un linaje que se remonta a _milenios_ de decoro, dignidad y pudor. De lo cual tu familia podía intentar presumir hasta que naciste tú.

—Tienes razón —Harry cruzó los brazos por atrás de su cabeza y se estiró, dejando entrever la piel de su estómago, liberada apenas de su camisa—. No tengo el más mínimo pudor, ¿te molesta eso?

—Me da igual, en realidad.

—¿En serio? —Harry se paró frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos— A mí en tu lugar, me gustaría.

—Porque tú eres incapaz de cultivar el buen gusto, _príncipe_ —respondió finalmente Draco, antes de irse, esta vez sin molestarse en empujar a Harry por aparente repugnancia hacia cualquier contacto con él.

"O porque tiene miedo de tocarme y que le guste", pensó Harry, sonriente.

—¿Qué quieres, _príncipe_? —gruñó Draco, arrastrando la palabra en su acento francés, esta vez sin molestarse en voltear.

Estaban en el comedor y Harry se inclinó sobre la silla en que Draco estaba sentado, casi recargando su barbilla en el hombro del rubio.

—¿Vegetariano?

—¿Te importa? —Draco hizo amago de clavarle el tenedor en la nariz.

—Claro que sí —susurró Harry, casi en el oído de Draco. Para su decepción, Draco no reaccionó de ninguna forma a la provocación.

—¿Por? —musitó Draco, sin una pizca de interés aparente.

—Porque es triste ver que no te gusta la _carne_ —continuó Harry, sin importarle por un segundo el caer en el descaro.

—No me agrada la carne podrida, si es lo que te preguntas —gruño Draco.

Esta vez, Harry terminó con una ración de ensalada césar en la cabeza, pero también con una sonrisita sarcástica que nada le podía haber quitado, todavía con la sensación de tener el hombro de Draco bajo su mentón.

Harry sufría de un terrible caso de fiebre permanente. El primer síntoma era que se sentía arder, caliente, caliente, cada vez más caliente cuando veía a Draco Malfoy cerca; y se ponía todavía peor cuando Malfoy lo miraba y torcía la boca en ese gesto de desprecio que quería ver transformado en uno de satisfacción del tipo "oh, sisisisi, Harry". El segundo síntoma era el delirio; no había noche que pudiera dormirse sin antes hacerle una visita a su segunda (y más relevante) cabecita. La cabeza de arriba se imaginaba a Draco, justo como lo quería: así, rendido, caliente, sonrojado y de rodillas, chupándosela…

—Ah… —Harry no podía parar de gemir y revolverse en la cama.

Hasta que, una noche, descubrió algo terrible, horrible, catastrófico, apocalíptico: No podía venirse. Estaba bloqueado, taponeado. Estaba caliente, muy, _muy_ caliente y había estado masturbándose ya un buen rato a salud de sus fantasías, pero esta vez no estaba funcionando y él seguía duro, jadeante, lleno de sudor y, joder, joder, dolía y él sin poder llegar a nada más.

Agitado, miró el reloj: Pasaba de la media noche. A esa hora se suponía que todos estaban en sus sagrados aposentos babeando las almohadas, pero seguro que a alguno de sus "amigos" no le molestaría que lo fuera a… _molestar_ un poquito. Un poquito nada más. Estaba seguro de que sólo necesitaría un minuto para terminar, pero no podía; sentía la imperiosa necesidad de buscar el calor de otro cuerpo que le diera la bienvenida.

—Seamus —murmuró Harry—. No, mala idea, Seamus estaba en esa etapa de fidelidad a su novio que todos pasaban por algunas semanas.

—Cedric —pensó en voz alta de nuevo.

Cedric era casi perfecto, su habitación no estaba tan lejos y seguro que lo recibiría y… Y no era lo que necesitaba. Mierda. Se refregó contra las sábanas, buscando alivio a su necesidad sin encontrarlo. Lo que Cedric le ofrecería, que no era nada despreciable, no era lo que lo tenía vuelto loco. Lo que él necesitaba esa noche era enterrarse en un cuerpo cálido con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que necesitaba era enterrarse en Draco, para ser específicos, pero tal vez era mucho pedir hasta para el príncipe de Inglaterra.

Se levantó. No quedaba otra opción.

—Colin —suspiró. A falta de pan… fotógrafos fetichistas.

Se subió el pantalón del pijama y se abrochó torpemente la camisa de éste. Enseguida, salió de su habitación, sin importarle más su aspecto. ¿A quién le importaba el aspecto en un momento como ese? Seguramente a Colin no. Seguramente podría voltear a Colin y empujarlo contra la pared e imaginar que era…

Malfoy.

—¿Qué hace _su majestad_ rondando a estas horas de la noche?

Algo como un "¡Aaaah!" fue la reacción de su interior: Draco Malfoy, en pijama también, con voz ronca de "me acabo de despertar" pero que bien podría haber sido de "me acabo de orgasmear".

Harry sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y la sangre correr por su miembro. La voz de Draco disparó inmediatamente todos sus instintos y fantasías.

—Malfoy —fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras daba un paso hacia él, con los ojos nublados y los labios separados.

Malfoy dio un paso hacia atrás, confundido, sorprendido.

—¿Qué te…?

Acorralado.

Harry dio otro paso hacia él y otro y otro. Y oh dios, sintió cómo el aire que espiraba por la boca chocaba contra la piel de Draco.

—Windsor —reclamó el chico, con ese gesto de desprecio tan común en él.

Era raro oír su apellido en boca de Draco, que siempre le llamaba "príncipe", con ese tonito molesto. Pero a pesar de que era raro no lo despertó de su idilio. Pronto lo tuvo acorralado y puso las manos en la pared, a cada lado de su cabeza. Draco trató de empujarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! —gruñó.

Harry estaba a punto. Se pegó a él y dejó que su miembro se refregara contra el vientre de Draco, quien abrió los ojos grandes, grandes, y lo empujó con fuerza.

—¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? —gritó, ya sin importarle mantener el aire calmado y frío de siempre. Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco hizo algo inesperado: con esos ojos enormes abiertos bajó la vista lentamente, como avergonzado, hasta encontrarse con el miembro de Harry que luchaba por salir del ligero pijama. Y retuvo la respiración por unos segundos— ¡ALÉJATE DE MI, PERVERTIDO, SODOMITA! —agregó cuando recuperó el aliento.

Harry se asustó un poco esta vez y le tapó la boca. Estaban en el pasillo de los dormitorios y, aunque las paredes eran gruesas, alguno podría despertarse. Una vez que tuvo a Draco callado (aunque seguía peleando) lo pegó contra la pared y realizó de nuevo el movimiento anterior: empezó a frotarse lentamente contra él. Draco empezó a manotear, pero Harry lo mantuvo con todo su peso contra la pared, más por la excitación y la adrenalina que por su verdadera fuerza.

No se hubiera reconocido en ese momento. Estaba gruñendo y jadeando y gimiendo y cada vez se frotaba con más ganas contra Draco. Lo miró a los ojos. Draco parecía asustado y básicamente luchaba por liberarse, sin suerte (o con suerte, según se viera).

Harry hubiera querido cerrar los ojos por instinto, pero prefirió quedarse mirando lo que la fortuna le ofrecía. Sus fantasías estaban frente a él y el cuerpo que tanto había deseado al fin le estaba dando placer, un placer que lo rodeaba por todas partes y lo hizo morder el hombro de Draco mientras se bajaba el pijama y hacía lo mismo con el de Draco para sentir más piel… mmm... piel.

—Sí…

Apretó la mano con la que mantenía apagados los ruidos que salían de la boca de Draco. Y en segundos estaba gimiendo como colegiala mientras vaciaba su semen sobre los pijamas de ambos y, lo mejor, sobre el vientre Draco. Gimió una vez más, fuerte, al ver eso.

Para ese momento, Draco estaba callado, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando ligeramente y con la respiración agitada.

—Eres delicioso… —murmuró Harry y lamió su hombro, su cuello, su mejilla.

En ese momento, Draco se tensó. Finalmente, cuando Harry quitó la mano de su boca y buscó sus labios, Draco reaccionó. Y lo mordió. Harry se quitó al instante, y Draco salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, casi tropezándose indignísimamente contra una cómoda del pasillo.

Harry puso una sonrisita de satisfacción en su rostro mientras se recargaba en la pared y se acomodaba el pantalón del pijama.

—Pero te gustó, no lo puedes negar —soltó una risita esta vez, totalmente seguro de sí mismo y tan satisfecho que podría haber corrido desnudo por todo St. James Park de pura felicidad.

**Tercer acto: Harry Nazi**

Para mala fortuna de Harry, Draco lo evadió astutamente todo el tiempo que pudo; a veces se hacía acompañar de otras personas, a veces se alejaba de él cuando lo veía acercarse y a veces simplemente desaparecía como si le dijera a la tierra "trágame" y la puta tierra lo obedeciera.

Eso, hasta el día de la fiesta a la que Harry fue invitado.

Sabía que Draco iba a estar ahí. Todo mundo iba a estar ahí. Lo único que esperaba era que a Draco le diera por ir al baño o a tomar aire o a uno de esos lugares donde Harry lo pudiera apartar del resto para tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo salvajemente como no había podido hacer la noche en que Draco había terminado por morderlo.

Para su sorpresa, Draco arruinó el plan de acecho. Y lo hizo cuando se acercó a Harry con pasos decididos y lo jaló a un lado. El pene de Harry también le dio un jalón, imaginándose que Draco venía a proponerle que se largaran de ahí, que fueran a un hotel, que se entregaran a la lujuria como ambos estaban deseando. Le diría: "fóllame bien", le diría…

—Escúchame bien —amenazó el rubio, en voz baja pero firme. Harry trató de obedecer, pero más bien estaba concentrado en el cuello de Draco, que mostraba una hermosa marca "_made in_ Harry" que ni el maquillaje podía terminar de ocultar—. No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar. —Eso sí lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. No quiero absolutamente nada contigo. Ni siquiera quisiera vivir en el mismo país que tú pero eres inevitable como la peste. Así que —suspiró— te lo que aviso de una vez. No quiero que vuelvas a molestarme o a tocarme.

—Mira Malfoy, Draco a ti te… —intentó intervenir Harry, para aligerar el ambiente con un chiste.

—Si lo que quieres es que no diga nada de lo que te vi haciendo con Diggory, no diré nada, ¿de acuerdo? —interrumpió Draco, en el mismo tono enfadado— Pero no digas nada de lo que me hiciste la otra noche tampoco. —Esto último lo dijo con el rostro totalmente rojo y la voz baja, avergonzada—. ¿Es un trato? —Se irguió firme, echó los hombros para atrás y extendió su mano derecha en una forma por demás protocolaria.

Harry no supo ni por qué extendió su mano y correspondió el apretón.

—Espero que tengas palabra —concluyó Draco, antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

No fue sino hasta ese momento que la impresión se le pasó y dio paso a que Harry observara que Draco estaba más guapo que nunca, con un atuendo informal que no tenía nada que ver con el uniforme de la escuela, que Malfoy solía portar con pulcritud.

A Harry le dolió hasta el alma. Pero, principalmente, le dolieron los huevos.

Tanto, que esa noche tuvo que beberse hasta el agua de los floreros y fumarse hasta el pasto del jardín. No se separó del vaso en toda la noche, trayéndolo de aquí para allá y llenándolo cuando veía que estaba medio vacío.

—Harry, ese vaso está lleno —murmuró Hermione, que lo miraba servirse.

—Está vacío.

—No, está lleno —Hermione se lo arrebató—. En serio, Harry, conozco personas que ven un vaso medio lleno o medio vacío. Pero no había conocido a nadie que viera un vaso lleno estar vacío.

—No entiendo —gruñó Harry y extendió el brazo para pedir su vaso.

—Tuviste suficiente.

—No 'cierto —murmuró entre dientes.

—Harry, no quiero que hagas una estupidez.

—Yo nunga hago esputideces —respondió Harry.

Y, acto seguido, hizo una estupidez.

—¿Sabesh, Krum? —dijo, dirigiéndose al amigo que Hermione había invitado, al que prácticamente estaba abrazando para sostenerse.

—¿Qué? —dijo el extranjero, un poco cohibido de tener al príncipe de Inglaterra ebrio sobre su pecho.

—Estás bueno.

—Er…

—P-pero no pareces alemán…

—No so…

—Como Hitler. Ese tío de la cosa esa… la cosa esa… —hizo una señal al aire—. ¿Conoces la cosa esa?

—¿Er… Suástica? —preguntó Krum, mirando inseguro a Harry.

—Sí. Eso —Harry se quedó pensando y perdió el hilo de por dónde iba—. Sho voy a ser Hitler cuando sea grande…

—Er… señorrr prrríncipe, yo no crrreo que… —pronunció Krum con dificultad.

—¡Señoras y señores: Soy Hitler! —anunció y se levantó.

Cuando la foto salió en la primera plana de los principales tabloides de Reino Unido, unos días después, Harry supo que Malfoy de verdad le había afectado o, más bien, el alcohol que se había zampado por culpa de él. Tanto, que realmente no recordaba el momento en el que se había puesto a bailar con el vaso en una mano y el cigarro en la otra. Pero, sobre todo, no recordaba de dónde carajo había sacado la suástica que llevaba pegada a la camisa por demás improvisadamente.

"Harry Nazi" gritaba la primera página.

Y Harry tembló como nunca en su vida había visto temblar a una gelatina. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

—¿Príncipe Harry? —llamó el mensajero del colegio. Harry tragó y cuando quiso volver a hacerlo se encontró sin una gota de saliva.

—¿Sí? —Harry podría jurar que ahora estaba tan pálido como Malfoy.

—La Reina envía un mensaje.

—Mierda.

Lo iban a castrar.

Por dios, que follarse a Malfoy valiera la pena, que valiera mucho la pena.

**Harry Primero Acto IV,****  
><strong>  
><strong><br>****_(o "¡Ahí viene el lobo! Digo, la reina")_**

—Señoras y señores, su alteza imperial —murmuró Harry entre dientes, mientras se encontraba al final de una larga fila de caballeritos uniformados y formados en el patio principal de Eton. Estaban ahí para recibir a la reina, por supuesto.

El príncipe estaba totalmente enrojecido. Era la única persona en Reino Unido cuyos errores conocía todo el puto reino y no sólo eso, sino que además, todos sus compañeros tenían que hacer reverencia ante la llegada de su abuela, que venía a darle nalgadas por ser un niño malo. Podía sentir el calor en su rostro entero y no quería ni voltear a ver a Cedric o a Seamus y ni hablar de mirar a Draco. Esto era humillación pura. Y era sólo la primera parte de la lección del día que le ofrecía su abuela.

La anciana dama avanzó por la fila mirando apenas con cortesía a los compañeros de colegio de Harry, sin mirarlo a él por supuesto. No lo iba a mirar hasta que estuviera despellejándole lentamente los huevos. Harry tragó.

Era estúpido, sentirse nervioso por una visita de su abuela, pero toda esta parafernalia lo ponía así irremediablemente. Ya estaba bastante grandecito como para asustarse porque abue le diera un par de nalgadas, pero... La vieja descendía de una línea real que a Harry le daba vértigo y había sido educada de la manera más rigurosa, de la realeza de principios de siglo. Definitivamente, sabía dónde darte duro para que te sintieras muy mal, y lo peor es que sus técnicas variaban y siempre eran sorpresivas. Sin duda, todo un personaje.

En la fila de enfrente alguien soltó una risita, tan ligera que nadie la hubiera escuchado, excepto Harry que tenía los oídos entrenados para escuchar a esa persona en particular. Era Draco, que, aunque hacía reverencia para la reina, tenía esa sonrisita burlona en la boca.

—Señoras y señores, las joyas de la corona —dijo Draco, alzando una ceja y mirando más bien hacia Harry, no hacia la corona de la reina; mirando, para ser precisos, hacia la entrepierna de Harry, lo que hizo que el príncipe casi se ahogara en su propia saliva.

Por un momento, pensó en salir corriendo de ahí, pero de verdad temía a las consecuencias de eso. Una cosa era faltarle al respeto al país entero, otra muy diferente faltárselo directamente a su abuela. Tragó en seco una vez más. La mirada de Draco lo ponía nervioso, la diplomacia lo ponía nervioso, las fanfarrias lo ponían nervioso, estar frente a Eton en pleno mientras todos presenciaban su humillación… lo ponía histérico.

Su abuela llegó hasta él finalmente y entre brumas Harry vio como la comitiva de bienvenida se disipaba para darle espacio a Harry de llevar a su abuela a una salita privada que les habían acondicionado para hablar. Una vez ahí, se sirvió el té y ambos se sentaron frente a frente en dos mullidos sillones que Harry no pudo encontrar menos que amenazantes.

Su abuela se llevó sus buenos veinte minutos hablando de trivialidades como el clima y el azúcar para el té. Todo ese tiempo, Harry estuvo atento a sus manos, intentando calmarse y prepararse para lo que viniera.

—Bueno, Henry* —sonrió su abuela.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

(*Henry: el verdadero nombre del príncipe Harry. Harry es usualmente la forma 'cariñosa' de decir Henry, que en español, para los reyes, traducimos como Enrique. No sé si lo sabían, es el dato cultural de hoy xD, si ya lo sabían, ¿a que no tiene el menor sentido?)

Una hora después, Harry salió con el rostro pálido y las piernas temblando ligeramente. Para su sorpresa, la humillación todavía no terminaba. A la salida se encontró con Cedric Diggory, mortalmente pálido.

—¿Para qué quiere verme tu abuela? —interrogó a Harry, quien tragó en seco por enésima vez en el día.

—Draco… —murmuró.

—¿Crees que le haya dicho? —Cedric parecía muy alterado.

—No, él dijo… no.

—Pero y si…

—Joven Diggory.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, una de las damas de su abuela había abierto la puerta de la salita y la reina saludaba sin moverse de su lugar en el sillón.

—Su majestad —respondió Cedric, con una reverencia.

Harry sintió que iba a vomitar su corazón en cualquier segundo.

—Pase, señor Diggory. Le pregunté al rector por los mejores amigos de mi nieto y me señaló inmediatamente hacia usted. Parece que pasan mucho tiempo juntos y quiero que me resuelva ciertas dudas bastante particulares que me surgen sobre su relación.

Harry volteó hacia ella y la miró con cara de cordero en matadero: "No, por favor" gritaban sus ojos.

—Por ejemplo, se me ocurre, ¿qué opina su padre de su amistad con mi nieto?

Harry pateó el piso y, literalmente, se dejó caer para golpearse la cabeza unas tres veces contra él.

—¡Basta! ¡Bastaaaaaaa!

—Henry, levántate —ordenó la reina y Harry se puso en pie en un santiamén—. Además, todavía me falta entrevistarme con otros de tus amigos, como el hijo del empresario Irlandés, ¿cómo se llama? Y por lo menos otros dos chicos más en los que tengo interés.

Harry estuvo tentado a jalarse el cabello y estrellarse la cabeza contra el muro, pero resistió. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: Draco no. Draco no, sería demasiada humillación y si Draco estaba frente a frente con la reina y le contaba lo que su nieto le había hecho esa noche…

—¡Waaaaaaaaaa!

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Henry?

—¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré! ¡Firmaré esas malditas disculpas públicas!

—Me cago en todo lo que se mueve y en lo estático también —fue la declaración oficial de Harry al firmar el comunicado de prensa que sería enviado a todos los periódicos de Reino Unido.

"Admito", decía, "que mi comportamiento fue absolutamente inadecuado y estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar. Además", agregaba "pido disculpas a todas las personas que pudieran haberse sentido justamente indignadas".

Además de eso, probablemente algún medio visual querría una entrevista con él y para ello su abuela ya le había mandado un guión cuidadosamente escrito con la orden de aprendérselo de memoria. Y lo peor es que no tenía otra salida si no quería continuar con una serie de humillaciones públicas provocadas en parte por la prensa y en parte por su abuela. Una cosa era tener mala reputación, eso no le importaba mucho, pero otra muy diferente era someterse a la humillación una vez sí y otra también.

—¿Listo, su alteza? —sonrió su entrenadora, la cara de gato, que había ido hasta Eton para asegurarse que Harry leyera, entendiera y firmara la misiva.

—Listo —gruñó Harry y aventó el papel al aire para que lo atrapara la mujer. En seguida, puso los pies sobre el escritorio de roble francés y se inclinó en la silla reclinable para lamentar todas sus penas.

Snape salió con una escalofriante sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, la carta en las manos y el sabor del triunfo en la boca.

—Aghr —se quejó Harry, golpeando el escritorio con sus zapatos—, voy a matar al primero que encuentre tras esa puerta.

Diciendo esto, señaló la puerta y luego de meditarlo unos segundos, tronó la lengua y se levantó para ir hacia ahí. Abrió. Para suerte del mundo, no había nadie ahí, así que decidió buscar a su víctima mortal unos pasos más para allá.

Para su sorpresa, se topó frente a frente con unos ojos muy pálidos. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Príncipe —saludó Draco, con su sonrisita sarcástica.

—Malfoy —saludó Harry.

—Así que… la reina lo tiene dominado, ¿no, príncipe?

Harry gruñó. Si el destino quería que Malfoy fuera su víctima… "Sea", pensó y alzó los brazos para ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

—¿Le gusta ser dominado?

Harry juró oír el sonido de un disco rayándose y detuvo sus manos.

—¿Cómo?

Tardó en procesarlo. ¿Eso había ido en doble sentido? ¿Había escuchado lo que había creído escuchar? ¿Malfoy lo había mirado como creía o sólo estaba en su imaginación? Parpadeó. Malfoy lucía impasible.

—¿Perdón? —intentó de nuevo.

—Henri, vous avez besoin de vous détendre** —respondió Draco, triunfal, antes de darse la vuelta, de manera ligera.

Harry se quedó parado, con los ojos abiertos y se talló las orejas.

—Mierda —gruñó.

Necesitaba repasar sus clases de francés.

Pero antes necesitaba ir a masturbarse al baño.

(** Henri, vous avez besoin de vous détendre. Harry, necesita "dejarse ir", relajarse. Henri, con énfasis en la i, es la forma francesa de Henry, con énfasis en la e.)

Tras la publicación de su foto nazi, la visita de su abuela y el desplegado en los periódicos del país, los otros chicos de Eton no se le acercaban mucho. De hecho, no se le acercaban nada. Por una parte, era malo. Por otra parte, era genial que nadie le preguntara por qué estaba babeando en las gradas de la piscina techada.

La razón era obvia: Malfoy, con esa costumbre suya de estar hasta en la sopa, estaba también en el equipo de natación y entrenaba una hora por las tardes. Hora que Harry pasaba completamente embelesado, como si se tratara de ir a escuchar el canto de las sirenas.

Dios, ¿por qué le tenía tantas ganas a Malfoy? Ah, sí, porque ahora que lo veía en traje de baño se le calentaban todas las neuronas. Tenía unas piernas que… y un trasero que… y, y…

"Deja de babear", se regañó. "Conserva un poco de dignidad".

Estuvo así toda una semana. No sabía si Draco sabía que estaba ahí y se hacía el estúpido o si realmente no lo había visto. Por si la respuesta era la segunda opción, Harry decidió enfrentarlo y preguntarle qué carajo le había pasado por la mente cuando le había soltado aquel comentario sobre dominaciones...

—Malfoy —llamó firmemente, cuando el rubio salía de la piscina, y bajó de las gradas para encontrarlo.

Con lo que no contaba el príncipe era con dos enormes, enormes montañas de carne humana que se cerraron en su camino. Los amigos de Draco, que estaban en el club de natación también (pero que se veían mucho, muchísimo menos sexys que Draco. Es más, ¿por qué estaba usando la palabra "sexy" en una oración que se refería a ellos? Oh, dios, pecado, asco, vomita, vomita).

—¿Qué necesitas, Windsor?

Vaya, pensó Harry, cómo en la boca adecuada el apellido de uno suena como si fuera un insulto.

—Quiero hablar con Malfoy —pidió, y trató de pasar entre ellos. Y luego al rededor de ellos. Y luego sobre ellos. Y casi bajo ellos, pero entonces Malfoy habló.

—¿De qué querría hablar el príncipe que Inglaterra soñaba con un simple súbdito, tan perfecto como yo?

—Muy gracioso, Malfoy. Quiero que hablemos de... eso —apenado, evitó mirar a alguno a los ojos, para evitar que descubrieran la lujuria que todavía destellaba ahí.

—¿De lo perfecto que soy?

—No, imbécil, de... —antes de poder terminar, las dos montañas de carne cruda alzaron los puños. Se tragó el imbécil junto con un puñado de saliva— No, mira, Malfoy. Necesitamos hablar de ya-sabes-qué.

—Sé muchas cosas, príncipe, sea más específico.

Lo estaba haciendo sufrir. ¿Qué? ¿Quería que dijera en público todo? "Quiero hablar de la otra noche en la que casi te follo contra la pared contra tu voluntad, ¿te parece si lo hacemos mientras tomamos un helado o prefieres algo más fuerte?"

Muy bien. Si quería que lo hiciera, pues Harry lo haría. Total, en Eton su reputación no podía hundirse más, ¿o sí?

—Quiero hablar de la otra noche, en la que casi te f... u.

En segundos, la delgada figura en bañador había saltado a su yugular. Bueno, no a su yugular, pero sí a su boca. Aunque no para besarlo. Ahora, apretaba la palma de su mano con los labios a medio abrir de Harry. Mientras Harry terminaba la oración, aunque de una forma nada entendible, Draco le hizo un gesto a sus "guardaespaldas" para alejarse un poco.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Te dije que no dijeras nada —gruñó inmediatamente, en voz baja.

Harry guardó silencio.

—¿Eres retrasado o qué? Para qué pregunto, _sé_ que eres un retrasado, Windsor, toda esa marihuana que te fumaste debió freírte todas las neuronas; no sé por qué me quedé callado, debí haberte denunciado esa noche... ¿Me estás oyendo?

Harry asintió y señaló la mano de Draco, que todavía cubría sus labios y evitaba que pudiera responderle. Draco enrojeció dos segundos y le quitó la mano por fin.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Bien, tienes treinta segundos, habla.

—Sólo voy a necesitar tres: Te deseo.

Draco se atragantó con la saliva y comenzó a ahogarse. Los "guardaespaldas" se acercaron e intentaron auxiliarlo, pero Draco se negó a recibir ayuda. Luego de un rato logró recuperar el aliento y les ordenó alejarse de nuevo, con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Qué dices, idiota? —su oración salió furiosa, con marcado acento francés, lo cual no ayudó a que Harry se echara para atrás.

—Digo que te deseo, que me gustas, que quiero tenerte en mi cama, ¿qué dices?

Draco parpadeó.

—Digo que te vayas a...

Un estudiante se lanzó al agua y Harry escuchó el sonido del agua combinado con el largo insulto de Malfoy.

—...que te parió.

Pero a pesar del insulto, Harry se aferró a Draco como lo único bueno que podía pasarle en esos asquerosos momentos.

—Sé que te gusto —dijo, e intentó ponerle una mano en la mejilla, pero solo alcanzó a tocarle el hombro, porque Draco lo esquivó.

—No me gustas, principillo —respondió Draco.

—¿Cómo puedo no gustarte? —casi gritó agudamente Harry, incrédulo— Tengo que gustarte, no puedo no gustarte.

Draco sonrió y se acercó a su oído, como si fuera a confiarle un secreto.

—Est-ce que je dois te dire ça en français, Henri?

Harry sintió cómo sus pantalones apretaban. Un poco.

—_Tu ne me plais pas, prince_. No me gustas, príncipe.

—Claro que te gusto, Malfoy, pero estás en negación.

—La verdad es difícil de tragar cuando uno se está ahogando en su orgullo.

Y con eso, Draco se dio la vuelta y se fue. Harry se quedó con los puños cerrados. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de sacar el argumento de "Por dios Malfoy, me has estado coqueteando descaradamente las últimas semanas, admítelo".

Ah, pero ya tendría tiempo...

Porque claro que le gustaba a Malfoy, como que se llamaba Henry Charles Albert David Mountbatten-Windsor.

**Acto V**

_O de cómo el príncipe Harry es la encarnación del diablo y Draco es el Señor de los Anillos._

El príncipe Harry estaba considerando pasar más tiempo estudiando, lo cual era bastante grave. Tenía que encontrar una forma de distraerse con el tremendo capricho que le había surgido con Draco Malfoy o convencerlo de meterse en su cama, pero esto último resultaba casi imposible con lo escurridizo que era. Lamentablemente, distraerse con los otros de chicos era una opción menos en su lista de opciones. Ningún chico de Eton estaba con ánimos de acercarse a él.

Una tarde consideró convencer a Cedric de algo rápido para desquitar tensiones, así que lo buscó en el lugar donde lo había visto (con otros ojos) por primera vez: el campo de equitación. Harry se acercó a la valla y se recargó en ella para observar a todos los pomposos jóvenes subidos en caballos purasangres. Harry prefería otros deportes, como el criquet.

Cuando por fin encontró la figura de Cedric, cabalgando lentamente cerca de otros chicos, éste se limitó a mirarlo de lejos, pero no se atrevió a acercarse. Su abuela ciertamente había dejado una impresión en su ex… ¿follamigo? Lo que fuera, Harry no iba a encontrar atención a sus necesidades ahí (ni en quien realmente las quería atender: Malfoy), así que pasó la vista por el resto de los jinetes, para recrear la pupila por lo menos.

Fue así que encontró, sobre el caballo más oscuro y brillante de todos, unas piernas largas como ellas solas, marcadas perfectamente por el traje de montar, seguidas de un trasero respingado y una espalda con una pose perfecta que llevaba a un cuello de lo más apetecible, coronado por el rostro de, tenía que ser, Malfoy. Harry suspiró y pateó la valla. Se le antojaba tener esas piernas largas y torneadas montándolo a él, a ese trasero apretándose contra él… Carajo con las erecciones en lugares públicos.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy se separó del grupo, cabalgó hacia él y lo miró hacia abajo desde el caballo.

—¿Qué pasa principillo? ¿Tu… _amiguito _—escupió, señalando con la cabeza a Cedric— por fin se dio cuenta de lo malo que es el sexo contigo?

Harry estaba ocupado apreciando de cerca las cualidades del cuerpo de Malfoy, así que su cerebro no pudo procesar el insulto. A cambio, una sonrisa libidinosa llenó sus facciones y Malfoy bufó indignado.

—Deja de hacer eso, Windsor —ordenó antes de cabalgar para alejarse de él.

En la noche, Harry se masturbó pensando en Draco montándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

Fue un jueves cuando el obnubilado cerebro del príncipe tuvo por fin una idea que podría considerarse brillante, de no ser porque no se le había ocurrido en meses y era muy obvia. Sólo había un momento en el que Draco Malfoy estaría completamente solo y a su merced: en su dormitorio.

Se escabulló poco después de la media noche y anduvo de puntillas por los pasillos. Estaba tan ansioso que ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse la ropa o los accesorios para ponerse un pijama decente. De hecho, decente era la última palabra que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio en cuestión, que había averiguado gracias a sus contactos (Seamus y su gran bocota), giró la perilla de la puerta y la encontró abierta. Bendiciendo su suerte, entró esperando encontrarse a su hermoso muñequito apaciblemente dormido entre las cobijas, en una cama mucho más grande que él.

Lo sorprendió la luz que lo cegó de pronto, el chillido agudo que pegó Malfoy y el cepillo de dientes que se estrelló contra su cabeza.

—Auch.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí Windsor? —escupió.

Draco estaba en bata, recién salido del baño, todavía con restos de pasta dental en las comisuras de la boca. Aparentemente se había quedado leyendo hasta tarde, porque ahora le apuntaba a Harry con el pesado libro que antes descansaba en su mesita de noche.

—Ey, tranquilo. No quiero hacerte daño… —gruñó el príncipe.

—Sí, claro, y por eso entras a mi habitación a estas horas de la noche. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Violarme contra la cama como lo hiciste contra la pared? Oh dios mío, creo que voy a gritar —chilló.

—Malfoy, ya estás gritando —le informó Harry, avanzando hacia él en un intento por calmarlo, o callarlo.

Malfoy lo rodeó y se alejó.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó, alzando la nariz.

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó Harry, optando por ser igual de petulante.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Ve a buscarlo a otro lado, Windsor, no es mi culpa que el resto de los chicos hayan aprendido la lección sobre tus nulas habilidades amatorias y no quieran fornicar de nuevo contigo.

Harry se rió un poco. Le gustaba cómo hablaba Draco, no tenía un puto sentido.

—Mis habilidades amatorias no son la cuestión; lo que pasa es que todos son unos cobardes que le tienen miedo a mi abuela.

Draco alzó una ceja y fue a sentarse del otro lado de la cama, al parecer un poco menos asustado.

—Como si tú no te mearas en los calzones cada que la ves.

Harry fingió molestia, pero en el fondo le hizo gracia el comentario de Draco. Nadie era tan directo y brusco con el príncipe fuera de la familia real. Todos solían tratarlo con cierto respeto y distancia que a Malfoy parecía valerle una mierda. Al final se sentó sobre la cama de Draco, frente a él. El chico se veía incómodo con su presencia pero por lo menos no parecía con ganas de gritar para pedir auxilio.

Harry se dedicó a mirarlo con deseo, repasando todas las facciones que lo volvían loco. Draco frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, como para protegerse de la mirada de Harry.

—De verdad quiero hacerte de todo —susurró Harry.

—No —rebatió Draco—. No quieres, pero no tienes muchas más opciones en esta escuela. Quizás si esperaras al fin de semana…

—No —gruñó Harry, exasperándose un poco—. De verdad quiero hacerte de todo. A ti.

Draco rodó los ojos. Luego inclinó la cabeza como pensándolo y finalmente los entornó.

—¿Qué me darías a cambio de acostarme contigo?

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Lo que tú quieras. Sólo dímelo —respondió, acelerado ante la posibilidad.

—¿A cambio de acostarme contigo? ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que quiero?

—Sí. Lo que sea.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron.

—Quiero esto —dijo, tomando la mano derecha de Harry.

—¿Quieres tomarme de la mano?

Draco se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—No, imbécil. Quiero tu anillo.

Harry lo miró como si apenas lo conociera.

—¿En serio?

El anillo era parte de las joyas que habían estado en su familia por generaciones y era una de las pocas que le habían regalado a él directamente, sin pasar antes por el viejo protocolo de: primero la reina, luego su padre, luego su hermano y al último él. Se lo había regalado Sirius, porque la esmeralda le recordaba los ojos de su madre que el príncipe Harry había heredado.

Draco asintió firmemente y Harry frunció el ceño y pensó con seriedad y con la cabeza de arriba por primera vez en mucho tiempo. De verdad quería acostarse con Draco. Pero había mucho más que eso. Draco le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba cómo hablaba y cómo lo ponía en su lugar. Le gustaba su acento y su aire de superioridad. Le gustaba su sonrisa sarcástica y lo que elegía para comer y para leer. Dentro de todo, pensó Harry, no le molestaría pasar mucho tiempo con Draco. De hecho, probablemente le gustaría mucho.

Sin dejar de ver fijamente a Draco, se quitó el anillo de la mano y lo puso sobre la cama, justo al lado del muslo del rubio, quien jadeó de sorpresa.

—¿En serio me darías este anillo sólo por un calentón? —preguntó, con tono decepcionado.

—No es sólo un calentón —respondió Harry indignado—. Nunca regalaría ese anillo a un calentón de una noche —agregó, mirándolo de modo significativo.

Draco se ruborizó.

—Entonces no me lo estás dando en serio, hay truco encerrado.

—Es tuyo —dijo Harry, muy seguro.

Draco alzó las cejas y se quedó callado por un largo rato.

—De verdad te gusto —dijo por fin, como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de ese hecho.

Harry resopló.

—No me digas.

¿En serio había pasado todo este tiempo arrastrándose tras Draco y éste no había notado ese pequeño detalle?

—No. De verdad te gusto, no estás aquí para exponerme y humillarme.

Esta vez esas palabras lo preocuparon un poco.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí para humillarte o exponerte?

—Pensé que lo que hiciste… lo de esa noche, pensé que sólo lo habías hecho para probar un punto.

—¿Qué punto? —Harry no entendía nada

—Que soy gay —dijo Draco, con obviedad—. Que soy muy gay y que no podía echarte de cabeza con ese amante tuyo, Diggory. No podía decir nada porque estábamos en el mismo equipo. Pensé que sólo se trataba de eso. Una demostración o algo.

Harry sintió la iluminación del universo caerle en la cabeza. ¡Claro!

—Pero Draco, me gustas, me gustas más de lo que me ha gustado nadie nunca.

Draco sonrió de lado.

—Tu forma de demostrarlo fue peculiar y cavernaria.

Harry enrojeció.

—Oh dios, soy un idiota.

Draco se mordió los labios para no responderle. Harry lo miró como cachorro perdido.

—Está bien, sí que eres idiota, pero ese no es el punto.

Suponiendo que el asunto estaba zanjado, Harry se inclinó para besarlo, en miras de pasar una noche movidita, pero Draco lo detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Enrique octavo —dijo—. Henry VIII, otro Harry de la realeza como tú.

Harry parpadeó. Nunca había tenido un repaso de historia y ancestros antes del sexo, pero suponía que ese era un protocolo si estabas tan chalado como Malfoy. Intentó respirar profundamente y terminar de escuchar lo que el rubio le decía.

—Tuvo seis esposas. Incluso hay un estribillo… Divorciada, degollada, murió, divorciada, degollada, sobrevivió. De las seis esposas se deshizo de cinco y de la sexta no pudo porque murió antes. Disculpa si te recuerdo que los Enriques de Inglaterra no gozan de fama por su fidelidad y romanticismo. Y debo decir que tu familia cercana tampoco. No me hagas entrar en detalles sobre la historia de tus padres… No vayamos más lejos, tu historia personal involucra…

Harry dejó de escucharlo y luego de un momento intentó prestar atención de nuevo pero tuvo que interrumpirlo.

—¿Y eso en resumen qué querría decir?

—Encontré una web donde declaraban con toda seguridad que eras el hijo del diablo —Harry lo miró con la boca abierta, así que Draco se justificó—. Sus argumentos eran muy convincentes.

Harry frunció el ceño intentando encontrarle pies y cabeza a todo aquello.

—O sea… —aventuró— que no quieres salir conmigo porque a los reyes llamados Harry les faltaba un tornillo y porque en una página de internet un loco asegura que soy el hijo del diablo*.

(Para más información visite )

Draco arrugó la nariz y ondeó la mano para señalar que su idea iba por ahí.

—No voy a ser uno de tus ligues pasajeros. Yo valgo más que eso. Valgo más que tu anillo —susurró, colocándoselo en el dedo para apreciarlo—. Y me atrevería a decir que valgo más que tú, por muy Real que sea la sangre en tus venas.

Harry supo entonces la respuesta adecuada que lo llevaría justo a donde quería: a los pantalones de Draco. Se inclinó de nuevo y susurró sobre sus labios.

—Sí. Tienes razón.

Harry se inclinó de nuevo hacia Draco y esta vez no se detuvo. Los labios que lo recibieron temblaron ligeramente y casi hubiera asegurado que Draco había emitido un quejido, pero jamás lo sabría a ciencia cierta porque él mismo había dejado escapar un gemido épico.

Por fin por fin por fin por fin, su cerebro martilleaba en su cabeza y su erección en los pantalones.

Draco se acomodaba perfectamente bajo él y Dios, sus piernas eran más fuertes de lo que Harry hubiera imaginado. Se aferraban con fuerza a él y Harry podía sentir la electricidad que corría de un cuerpo a otro. Cuando metió la mano bajo la bata de Draco casi lo muerde de la emoción. Draco no traía nada abajo.

—¿Siempre duermes desnudo? —susurró, caliente.

Draco sonrió.

—Tendrías que comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Y Harry planeaba hacerlo, oh sí que planeaba hacerlo. Pero antes de eso planeaba explorar cada rincón de Draco que había llamado su atención en todo ese tiempo. Malfoy, quien no se esperaba aquellas atenciones del príncipe, jadeaba ante cada contacto y lo calentaba cada vez más. Un beso en los pómulos bien formados, en las facciones aristocráticas, en la nariz que se arrugaba y se levantaba para demostrar su disgusto. En las comisuras de la boca que se reía con sarna, en el cuello largo, en la barbilla que se alzaba con una dignidad que rayaba en la pedantería.

Harry se perdió tanto en el sabor y el olor exquisito del cuerpo de Draco que, cuando alzó la vista y encontró los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos de éste, tuvo que procesar el gesto para entenderlo. Era como si Draco repitiera esas palabras de hacía unos minutos: "De verdad te gusto". Harry sonrió, desató la bata de Draco y se dedicó a besar y mordisquear su pecho y su abdomen.

Cuando Draco menos lo esperaba, Harry le quitó la bata completamente y lo volteó bocabajo en la cama.

—¿Winds…? Oh.

Si Harry había dicho que lo iba a explorar todo era porque lo iba a explorar _todo_. Y eso incluía la delicada y sensible piel entre las nalgas de Draco, quien apretó las sábanas y en cuestión de minutos se encontró levantando las caderas y empujándolas hacia él con desfachatez.

Harry sonrió, enterrando su rostro entre las nalgas de Draco y lamiendo por todas partes, incluso mordiendo ligeramente cuando algún sonido lo excitaba demasiado. Draco subió las rodillas para acomodarse mejor, prácticamente a cuatro patas, para así poder masturbarse mientras Harry seguía comiéndoselo. Pero Harry estaba decidido a ser él quien tocara y saboreara todo de Draco, así que reemplazó su mano y lo masturbó él mismo.

Draco se vino sobre las sábanas con un ligero temblor y se quedó con la boca abierta y jadeando. Incluso cuando Harry se levantó y se tiró a su lado en la cama, el otro chico no pudo reaccionar. Se quedó mirándolo como si viera una aparición. Unos minutos después de recuperar la respiración también recuperó la compostura. Se sentó con la espalda erguida, recargado en la cabecera.

—Entonces… ¿eso es lo que querías hacerme? —dijo, tras aclararse la garganta.

Harry se recargó en su codo para mirarlo y sonreírle libidinosamente.

—No es ni una décima parte de todas las fantasías que he tenido contigo, Malfoy.

El sonrojo fue bastante evidente en la piel pálida.

—¿No? ¿Entonces no estás… eh… satisfecho todavía?

Harry alzó las cejas.

—¿Me estás preguntando si ya me aburrí de ti o algo así?

—Oblicuamente, quizá —respondió Draco, restándole importancia.

Harry se mordió los labios.

—No y no creo que eso pase en un largo rato.

Draco sonrió, como satisfecho de sí mismo. Pero unos segundos después volvió la mirada de curiosidad.

—¿Y… justo ahora estás…?

Harry se estiró en la cama como gato, se bajó los pantalones y le mostró la erección que todavía portaba. Para perjuicio de los nervios de Draco, también comenzó a masajearse y masturbarse frente a él sin vergüenza alguna.

—Si tú no te mueves, yo voy a acabar aquí, pensando en ti y en las cosas que quiero que me hagas —explicó, calmado excepto por su respiración agitada.

Draco reacomodó su posición y lo miró de reojo. Podría parecer que aquello no le interesaba, pero estaba sonrojado de las mejillas al pecho, desnudo en la cama. Y entre sus piernas comenzaba a despertar cierto interés de nuevo. Se lamió los labios y se aclaró la garganta, como buscando algo a lo que aferrarse para tener seguridad.

—¿Qué te imaginas que te haga?

Harry sonrió, sin dejar de tocarse.

—Llevo meses imaginando te pones de rodillas y me la chupas, y que me dejas acabarte en la cara.

Draco alzó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Eso suena… asequible hasta cierto punto —susurró—. ¿Qué más?

—Me muero por cogerte —susurró también Harry—. Me muero por ponerte en cada posición que se me dé la gana y descubrir tus límites.

Draco jadeó.

Antes de que el príncipe pudiera pensar en su nombre completo, Draco se había puesto sobre él.

—Sólo una cosa —susurró Draco, arrastrando las palabras con ese acento suyo—. No me pondría de rodillas ni para el príncipe de Inglaterra —dijo, justo antes de lamerse la boca y bajar lenta pero decididamente hasta la entrepierna de Harry.

—Oh mierda… oh mierda…

Y por un momento había dudado que esto fuera posible, pero Draco estaba en cuatro patas entre sus piernas, lamiendo y succionando y su cabeza subía y bajaba. Y Harry estaba en el cielo porque no había nada como ese tono de rubio, ese color de ojos, esa sonrisita de superioridad que se medio formaba en los labios de Draco cada vez que Harry soltaba algún sonido especialmente vergonzoso.

Es que, carajo, cuando uno lleva meses fantaseando sobre una boca y tiene esa boca haciéndole cosas indescriptibles… Harry no podía encontrar otra justificación para que Draco lo hiciera_maullar_ de placer.

Cuando se aferró a las sábanas y sus piernas se flexionaron sin su consentimiento, Draco lo soltó apenas a tiempo para que Harry se viniera. No en su cara, porque Draco tuvo especial cuidado en moverse, pero sí sobre su pecho. Eso fue suficiente para que por un segundo su mundo entero se volviera blanco.

Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de tirarse en la cama a observarlo con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro. Si sólo con esa imagen Harry sintió como si le fuera a dar un infarto de toda la fuerza con la que le latía el corazón, las siguientes palabras casi lo matan.

—Cuando estés listo —dijo Draco, mirando a su entrepierna, donde descansaba el miembro ahora flácido de Harry— puedes cogerme también. Si no te ha dado sueño —agregó con un guiño.

Y puede que Harry estuviera flácido pero no por eso estaba menos cachondo, así que Draco tuvo que ahogarse en sus palabras. O más bien, en la lengua de Harry, que se apoderó de su boca mientras le abría las piernas. Puede que su pene no estuviera duro, pero todavía tenía dedos y sabía cómo usarlos. Que si sabía cómo usarlos. Con las piernas de Draco en los hombros y los dedos buscando entrar a profundidad, Draco se volvió a empalmar y a gemir cada vez más alto, en cuanto Harry encontró su próstata.

Para cuando Draco se vino, Harry estaba duro de nuevo. Lo miró con interés y Draco tembló de pies a cabeza.

—Oh, no, no, no, no, estoy demasiado sensible. No puedo… Harry… Harry… no… —rogó, con voz quebrada.

Pero Harry hizo caso omiso, como solía hacer siempre y antes de que Draco pudiera moverse comenzó a penetrarlo. Esta vez el que soltó un gemido peligrosamente parecido a un maullido fue Draco.

—Oh dios, Harry, no —gimió Draco.

Pero sus acciones contradecían las palabras. Sus fuertes piernas se aferraron a él por la cadera y lo encerraron hasta que estuvo tan adentro como podía llegar. Y tuvo que dar estocadas cortas pero tan certeras como podía.

Para su sorpresa, Draco se vino una vez más, antes que él, y lo apretó deliciosamente en su interior. Luego de algunas embestidas más, Harry se dejó ir y otro orgasmo lo golpeó, diferente que el anterior pero igual de intenso.

Estaba en el limbo.

Se sentía uno solo con mami naturaleza.

Y entonces Harry supo que estaba perdido. Si el sexo hubiera sido regular, bueno, tendría esperanzas de algún día recuperarse de su obsesión con Draco, pero ahora que lo había probado sabía que estaba perdido. Malfoy lo tenía amarrado a su dedo meñique y podía hacer con él lo que se le diera la gana.

Por eso, meses después, cuando Draco estaba sentado en su regazo chupándole el cuello con aire despreocupado, Harry no vio venir su decisión. Draco se separó, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le preguntó:

—¿Qué harás después de Eton?

Harry alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

—Uh… ¿no lo había pensado?

Draco sonrió peligrosamente y entonces ordenó en ese tono suyo que podría pasar por petición:

—Ven a viajar conmigo por un año.

**Intermedio extraviado**

_Están tres hombres en un bar, de pronto llega otro y dice…_

La tensión en la habitación era palpable. Estaban los cuatro alrededor de una mesa circular, mirando fijamente el fajo de papeles que se hacía llamar periódico en el centro.

Se trataba de una reunión del grupo de amigos cercanos de James. Estaba el duque de York, Sirius, y su ahora pareja, un hombre sin ningún título al que amaba más que a nadie, Remus Lupin. Y, por supuesto, el príncipe heredero al trono.

El cuarto en cuestión había entrado recién y estaba sentado al lado de James con cara de muy pocos amigos. Era Severus Snape, a quien le habían encargado el entrenamiento formal de Harry por tantos años y quien, a juzgar por la portada del periódico, había fracasado.

—Tienes que concederle que en casi un año es la única queja que podrías tener de él… —dijo Remus, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

James decidió desquitar su ira mirando mal a Sirius, porque a Remus nadie lo podía mirar mal nunca.

—¡Esto es tu culpa por solaparle todas sus desvergüenzas! —señaló James y a su lado, un muy petulante Snape casi sonrió.

—¿Mi culpa? Es culpa de Batman —dijo, señaló a Snape— por asfixiarlo con reglas. Todo mundo sabe que los adolescentes sienten una necesidad imperiosa de romper toda regla que se les ponga enfrente.

—Siempre me alegra oír que tienes el cerebro de un adolescente, duque —murmuró Snape—. Me da una sensación de infinita superioridad.

Sirius ladró.

Remus puso la mano en su regazo para apaciguarlo y Snape rodó los ojos.

James echaba fuego por los poros.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sirius de rodar los ojos.

—Y tú ni hables, cornamenta —dijo, refiriéndose al nombre cariñoso que hacía mucho no usaba, sobre todo no frente a Snape—, que en tus buenos tiempos diste unas notazas que ya las quisieran los paparazzi de hoy en día.

Snape no pudo evitar reírse bajito ante ello. James lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dejen a Harry en paz —susurró Remus—. Después de todo, es sólo un niño disfrutando de un año libre con sus amigos.

En la mesa, el periódico rezaba:

El pillo real favorito del pueblo se ha llevado su dosis de crítica tras la aparición de las imágenes que lo muestran esnifando vodka de un vaso que fueron publicadas por el tabloide _News of the World._ Las fotografías fueron tomadas de un video del joven príncipe vacacionando con sus amigos en Namibia.

Otras imágenes presentaban a Harry tonteando con un amigo que parecía bastante alegre. En una imagen, Harry parece estar lamiendo el pezón de dicho amigo (…)

(Fuente: ..?blogentryid=35427)

Después de un largo silencio, Sirius sólo pudo agregar:

—¿Esnifear vodka? Esa es nueva.

**Epílogo**

_O el último gran escándalo. (Y nos vamos.)_

—Oh, sólo admítelo —gruñó Draco, cruzando los brazos—. Te mueres de miedo por lo que podría decir tu abuela, o tu padre, o los periódicos…

Harry resopló indignado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —susurró entre dientes, intentando no llamar mucho la atención.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar para decirles? ¡Yo les dije a mis padres hace mucho!

Harry se frotó la cara. La barba lo raspó un poco.

—Pero Draco, tú eres hijo único. Hagas lo que hagas, así sea poner una bomba en el parlamento, tu familia te seguirá apoyando y creyendo en ti.

Draco respiró profundamente.

—Tienes que decirles.

—Y lo haré —prometió, mirando alrededor.

Draco entornó los ojos y arrugó la boca peligrosamente.

—¿Cuándo?

—Eh, bueno… —Harry se rascó la nuca—. Aquí y allá y un día que sea bueno.

Draco explotó.

—¡Lo sabía!

—¿Qué?

—¡Nunca les vas a decir! —lloriqueó— ¡Estás tan tranquilo dejándoles creer que estás con Granger!

—¡Claro que no! —reclamó Harry.

Pero la verdad es que se sentía bien. La gente tenía asumido que salía con Hermione y aunque no era ni rica ni nada, parecían respetar su decisión. Después de todo, hacía mucho que Harry no daba un escándalo (porque Draco era el maestro en cuestión de ocultar cosas vergonzosas, excepto en esa ocasión en la que habían esnifado vodka). Todos creían que eso se debía a que había sentado cabeza con ella.

Pero incluso Hermione se estaba hartando de cubrirlo. Hacía unos meses le había presentado a su novio, un chico pelirrojo que a Draco le había parecido espantosamente _común_ y a Harry le había caído bastante bien. Ahora se sentía peor que nunca de usar a su amiga como charada. A la novia de su nuevo amigo.

Draco bajó el rostro y lo miró con los ojos entornados. Estaba a punto de soltarse en un berrinche y eso significaba patadas y gritos, pero también un llanto incontrolable que siempre lograba romperle el corazón a Harry.

—¡Prometiste que no serías Enrique octavo! —gimoteó, al borde de las lágrimas.

Harry tragó.

—Me temo que hoy tendré que ser un poco como Enrique octavo —dijo, palideciendo.

Draco dejó salir el primer hipido del berrinche monumental que le aguardaba, así que Harry se apresuró a explicarle lo que quería decir.

—Si Enrique octavo cambió de religión a todo el reino sólo para divorciarse y volverse a casar, que no pueda yo cambiarlo todo de nuevo para estar contigo… —dijo, intentando soltarlo en un tono amable y cariñoso y no en su tono usual de valemadrismo.

Draco se rió un poco, y eso por lo menos valió la pena.

—Además, me temo que va a haber decapitaciones en esta historia también.

Draco lo miró extrañado, pero Harry sólo le apretó la mano en respuesta.

—¿A quién van a decapitar? —preguntó, curioso, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo y ponía su mejor cara de aquí no pasa nada.

—A mí —susurró Harry, justo antes de tragar saliva y dirigirse al centro de la pista para dar el discurso que se esperaba de él.

—¡Señoras y señores! —comenzó Harry.

Viktor Krum, en una esquina, palideció.

—No de nuevo lo de Hitler…

—Tengo algo que decirles —continuó, mirando esta vez hacia su abuela y a su padre—. Y qué mejor que ahora que estamos todos reunidos…

Dos minutos después los flashes se volvieron locos y se escuchó un grito ensordecedor:

—¡¿Y TENÍAS QUE HACER ESTO JUSTO AHORA?

Los titulares del día siguiente:

ES GAY: ¡Príncipe Harry se roba la nota en la boda de _su hermano_!


End file.
